Disposable absorbent articles are designed to absorb and contain bodily waste in order to prevent soiling of the body and clothing of the wearer, as well as bedding or other objects with which the wearer comes into contact. As the usage of disposable absorbent articles has expanded, their complexity has increased with the incorporation of additional features serving to enhance their performance and appearance. The costs of the materials and the costs of the manufacturing processes have also increased in conjunction with the increase in complexity. As a result, the prices at which these articles are sold have risen to levels that many potential purchasers around the world cannot afford to pay. Thus, a need exists for a simple disposable absorbent article. Printing and graphics on absorbent articles have been used primarily to provide aesthetic appeal. Printing and graphics can also provide a functional benefit by emphasizing and/or distinguishing certain elements of the absorbent article from other elements. The design fields of the present invention provide a clear distinction between the backsheet and functional gasketing elements such as the abdominal stretch panel and the side flaps. This differentiation helps the wearer or caregiver properly position these gasketing elements to maximize leakage protection. Although the graphics on the backsheet portion of the absorbent article may serve primarily to provide aesthetic appeal, the contrast between the backsheet design field and other design fields help provide the functional differentiation.